Digital goods, such as installable software applications, including for example installable web applications and browser extensions can be offered to users in an online marketplace. When digital goods are offered for sale in a marketplace the goods can be listed and priced by a developer of the goods, and the marketplace can offer a form to the developer within which many users can discover the developer's goods. In addition, the marketplace can collect payment for the goods from purchasers and then can pass on the payment to the developer of the digital goods.
A store operating as a marketplace has many desirable properties compared to a store operating as a seller of record or as a reseller, in which the reseller purchases goods from developers and resells them at a price determined by the reseller. A marketplace operator may have less liability for the performance of the goods that are sold and has the opportunity to be more inclusive of goods that can be offered in the marketplace. However, a reseller model often can lead to a better user experience, because the reseller has more control over the manner in which the goods are offered to purchasers and can offer a more uniform experience to purchasers.